


beauty of his hands

by RenTDankworth



Series: at the limit of skies [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiMonth, AoKiMonth2018, Day 10, Día 10, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, M/M, Tipografía, Typography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kise tiene una letra elegante, bonita. Como esas que usan en las invitaciones a eventos privados; Aomine desea que su nombre sea escrito con esa letra tan bonita.





	beauty of his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Como simple sugerencia, si tienen la oportunidad de leer la viñeta escuchando [Beauty of Destiny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgabwpHNj5M) del asombroso OST de Persona 4 The Animation, los amaría mucho porque está fue la canción que me ayudo a salir del bloqueo que tenía al inicio.

Si Daiki tuviera que elegir algún aspecto _no_ físico que le guste de Kise, seguramente elegiría la forma tan elegante, refinada y ligeramente descuidada forma que tiene su letra.

Sí. Seguro sería su letra; Daiki no puede describirla de la manera que quiere —pues es bastante torpe para darse a entender con las palabras—, solo sabe que tiene un estilo delicado y elegante, como los de aquellas invitaciones que suelen hacer para eventos a donde solo la gente de mucho dinero puede ir.

Y es un poco curioso que Kise, aun siendo el monstruo que es, tenga una letra que bien podría compararse a esas detalladas tipografías que usan en los anuncios de esas marcas extranjeras que ve todos los días en la inmensidad de Tokio.

No es que sea raro, Aomine no lo cree así. Es solo que, cualquier persona esperaría que un monstruo que está condenado a alimentarse de los corazones de los seres que le rodean, tendría una caligrafía un poco menos llamativa.

.

—Escribo sus nombres porque, de alguna forma u otra, ellos son _parte_ de mí en el momento en el que les quito sus corazones —responde Kise con cierta molestia marcada en su voz. Claramente el rubio no esperaba que Aomine fuera de la clase de persona que tiene el descaro de revisar las cosas ajenas—. Sirve para honrar un poco la memoria de todos a los que he matado, y porque estoy obligado a llevar un _control_ de las personas por las que seré enjuiciado cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Daiki escucha a pesar de que aparenta no prestar atención realmente, lo que le provoca recibir un golpecito en la frente por parte de Ryōta que claramente está molesto por no ser escuchado como esperaba.

—Ya veo… —murmura Daiki después de un par de segundos—. No eres tan malo como quieres aparentar, a pesar de que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa lastimera, pero combinada con burla y desprecio. Kise sigue sin aceptar del todo a Aomine como alguien que merece su atención, a pesar de que le sigue llamando la atención.

—Y sí te lo preguntas, no. No puedo plasmar tu nombre con el de todos aquellos con los que he manchado mis manos —Kise le mira, con los ojos felinos cambiando a ese color rojizo que Daiki parece amar—. Tú no tienes un corazón que pueda devorar en el momento en el que me aburra de ti.

El rubio hace un ademán con su mano cuando toma sus cosas; el diario en donde lleva el registro de aquellos a los que le guarda luto a su forma tan particular, y el bolígrafo de color rojo en su mano izquierda —aquella que no tiene lastimada—, y su mochila sobre el hombro contrario.

También hay una sonrisa, pero esta es una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

—Si sigues viendo al vacío como el tonto que eres, Akashicchi va a llamarnos la atención por llegar tarde a la práctica —Kise le saca la lengua pocos segundos antes de desaparecer por el corredor con la intención de llegar lo antes posible.

.

Daiki piensa en que ese chico, Kise Ryōta, tiene unas manos demasiado preciosas que van a juego con la elegante letra con la que escribe con demasiada fuerza y —Aomine cree, algo de desprecio— los nombres de todos aquellos que han tenido la suerte de involucrarse con él y entregarle su corazón (de manera bastante literal).

Aomine es un entrometido, pero no es algo que le interese cambiar —al menos no en un futuro muy cercano—, para tomar el diario de Kise y leer los nombres que el rubio tiene la delicadeza de recordar.

Son tantos, tantos nombres que Daiki se pregunta cómo es posible que Kise recuerde a tantas personas.

—No es que las _recuerde_ realmente, de muchos ni siquiera sabía su nombre —la suave y tersa voz de Kise rozando la piel de su cuello le hace saltar del susto—, no sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene muy fantasioso...pero digamos que ellos _viven_ en mí después de haberles robado el corazón.

—¿Qué eres realmente? —cuestiona Daiki con ese tono tan desinteresado que ha ido adoptando desde que su cuerpo cambió, desde que todo en el equipo empezó a cambiar.

—Si te soy sincero, yo soy _nada_ en el mundo —la respuesta de Kise le sorprende—. Se supone que _yo_ no debería existir. Soy un error que un demonio y una bruja cometieron.

Aomine suelta un «oh» apenas audible, pero su mirada se vuelve un poco triste mientras se enfoca en las elegantes y delgadas manos del rubio y nota el viejo bolígrafo rojo entre sus dedos.

—Aunque creo que estamos en el mismo barco, porque tú debiste haber muerto ese día en el que _rompí_ tu corazón —murmura Kise—. ¿Qué eres realmente, Aominecchi?

—Yo… —el nudo en la garganta no tarda en aparecer, tampoco el sudor frío bajando por sus sienes y el temblor que solo Kise es capaz de provocar cuando le mira con esos profundos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre con la que Daiki puede —casi— asegurar que Kise escribe los nombres en la vieja libreta que es su diario—… no lo sé.

Ryōta le observa, como si quisiera penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza si con eso logra descifrar el enigma qué es Aomine Daiki para alguien de su tipo.

—Pero algo sí sé, Kise —esa sonrisa llena de una confianza que asquea al rubio aparece curva sus labios—, y eso es que quiero que cuando muera, escribas mi nombre en tu diario de la misma forma en la que lo haces con los demás.

La sonrisa confiada de Aomine cambia ligeramente a ser una más amable, más humana, más lo que es Daiki realmente.


End file.
